Why Red Never Speaks
by Spottedmask77
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Red never says anything? Here's your answer! Rated K for mild language.


**This is my first fanfiction. It isn't that good, but it's something my friend and I made up when we were trying to figure out why Red never spoke. I had tons of fun writing this. Enjoy!**

Red excitedly knocked on Professor Oak's door. Today was the day he was getting his first pokemon. He had thought long and hard about it, poured over dozens of pokemon encyclopedias, and finally decided on his starter. It would have to be Charmander.

The door swung open. Red stepped back in alarm. Instead of Professor Oak, the door had been answered by Blue, Red's arch-rival.

"YOU!" Blue growled. "I had to wait for you, Red! I would've gotten the starter of my choice, but no, I had to wait for Red to wake up from his beauty sleep!"

Red opened his mouth, then closed it again. He didn't think it would be smart to tell Blue that his looks were natural. That would be giving away the secret! And Red couldn't stand anyone who was more gorgeous than him.

"Come on," sneered Blue. "Or would you rather stay here gaping like a Magikarp?"

Red quickly ran down the hallway. Blue followed close behind. They got into the laboratory at the same time. Professor Oak barely looked up.

"Hello, boys," he said. "Which pokemon would you like?"

"Charmander!" Red and Blue said at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Blue.

"Huh?" Red asked. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm getting-"

Blue suddenly punched Red on the arm.

"Ow!" Red yelled. "What was that for?"

Blue punched him again.

"Professor Oak!" wailed Red. "Do something! Make him stop!" Again, Blue punched him. Professor Oak didn't yell at Blue. Instead, he said, "Red have you ever heard of 'Jinx'?"

"No!" Red yelled, Blue punching him again.

"Well," Professor Oak explained. "It goes something like this. When you are jinxed, you can't say anything. If you do say something, the person who jinxed you can punch you."

"That's not fair!" Red said, punched once more.

"Well, life isn't fair. I would suggest keeping your mouth shut until he un-jinxes you, though," Professor Oak advised.

_But Blue's never going to un-jinx me, _thought Red as he walked away from the lab, Charmander's pokeball in his hand. _Ever._

Two years later

Red stood on top of , smiling triumphantly. He had just become Champion, with the help of Charizard and Pikachu, to name a few of his pokemon. He yelled "YES! I AM THE-"

He was cut off by an unseen force punching him. He remembered the jinx.

"No!" he yelled, punched again. "NO!"

Gold stood on top of Mt. Silver, gazing down below him. He had climbed it to face Red, but Red was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

"DUDE, YOU'VE GO TO HELP ME!"

Gold didn't reconize the voice, but he assumed it was Red.

"What is it, Red?" Gold asked calmly.

"Jinxed...by Blue...please un-jinx me..." Red gasped, rubbing his arm like it had been punched one too many times.

"Didn't you try to un-jinx yourself?" asked Gold confusedly.

"Yeah...that didn't work out too well..."

*Red's Flashback*

"Red Red Red," Red muttered to himself. "Red Red Red."

He winced in pain as he was punched by an unseen force. As soon as he found Blue's Haunter, he would run it through.

"Dammit!" he cried in frustration. "Why isn't it working?!"

Ghost, the ghost of a mother Maraok, suddenly appeared.

"GAAAHHHH!" Red screamed. He was deathly afraid of Ghost.

Ghost floated up to Red and punched his arm.

"Not you...you can't be in with Blue on this!" Red yelled.

Ghost promptly pubched his arm, then smiled evilly.

"Well, I'd usally say no..." she leered. "But Blue is paying me five hundred bucks an hour. Who can say no to that?"

Red fainted on the spot.

*End of Red's Flashback*

"Red?" Gold waved his hand in front of Red's face. "Red?"

Red shook himself. "Please, just un-jinx me?"

Gold punched him, then said, "I will...if you win a pokemon battle with me!"

"Go, Feraligator!"

The water alligator roared as it was released from its pokeball. Red smiled to himself. Pikachu would take care of him, no problem...

Red chucked Pikachu's pokeball at the ground in front of him. The electric mouse pokemon happily said "Pika!"

"Feraligator, use Hydro Cannon!" Gold shouted.

Pikachu easily dodged. Feraligator had to recharge, so Red yelled "Pikachu, ThunderShock!"

Pikachu, instead of blasting Feraligator, turned around to his master.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shrieked, and hit Red with a full ThunderShock.

"Pikachu...why..." Red gasped. Gold stood to one side, gaping. Feraligator was scratching its head, wondering what was happening.

Pikachu hit Red with another ThunderShock attack, but not before waving a check for a hundred pokedollars in the air. The person who signed the check clearly said Blue.

"Curse you, Blue!" screamed Red before being knocked unconscious by another wave of electricity. "Curse you and your oversized allowance!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
